MY Verson of Edward and Bellas wedding please revi
by Elizabeth Parks
Summary: UDATED
1. Chapter 1

My role play will start at the wedding and Bella is walking down the isle. Here it is and please don't laugh at me.

Alice once again, amazes me. everything was beautiful. White flowers and blues. the blue detail was perfect. My stomach started to turn. There he was, my mind was stunned. Not 3 meters away from me, my fiancé, Edward Cullen.

He was in a black tux. Emmett was next to him with Carlisle and Jasper. Alice was with Esme and Jessica and Angela across from them. Alice, I would hurt her for this later. But i was happy.

It seemed like and eternity later but i was finally there. My hands in his the minister was talking? Everything seemed like a dream. I didn't trip, I must be dreaming.

"I do" Edwards Voice was perfect and he smiled only at me.

"I do" My voice was shaky.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward kiss her already"

Obediently. Edward kissed me. Unguarded, I never wanted it to stop. The Emmet, started to cough and we broke apart. I had to get my bearings I was light headed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I Present for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

My heart skipped a beat, causing Edward to squeeze my hand. We where married! HE would change me. And I would get my side of the bargain.

The rest of the wedding went by smoothly. Thanks to Alice. Who for saw everything and it went perfectly. Except one thing. Dancing. Ugh why must we.

"Edward, Bella, save it for later." I was so embarrassed so was Edward. We where staring at each other.

"Thank you" Alice continued "Its time for the happy couple's first dance"

Must she ugh.

"I swear I will never let you go." Edward said softly in my ear.

We got up the music started. He was right never let me go. The entire crowd was watching. I never fell and Edward held me closely the entire time. Perfect.

We ate. Everyone including my new family the Cullen's much to everyone's surprise.

Alice. I don't know what she has been up to. She was on the microphone again. I was turning red I knew what was coming. The wedding was over. In a few days I would be a vampire and tonight.

Just me and Edward, finally.

"Ok everyone the fun is over. Let Edward and Bella be together, It's their day. We thank you all for coming."

With that everyone left with in 15 minutes. And Edward picked me up and we went to his house. The rest of the Cullen's where at the hotel. We had the house to our selves. Finally tonight we can be together.

Edward "Isabella Marie Cullen. I love you."

Me "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you"

And with that use your imagination I will not write a racy fan fic and I have had my fun with this one. Please email me comments do not hold back. 


	2. Hope you like

Ok I know it's a wee late but

Ok I know it's a wee late but. Better late then never.

This is just after well Edward and Bella do things that only married couples should be doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's point of view

When I awoke I felt different. So much had changed. One I was married. Two I was no longer a virgin. And three I wasn't in Edwards arms,

I slowly stood up and gathered my cloths. Some mine and the shirt was Edwards. We had the house to ourselves. I wonder why that doesn't make me feel alone.

When I arrived in the kitchen I found Edward. Sitting across from me at the hugeish dinning room table. He was smiling. I sat.

The room looked beautiful. Flowers from last night are everywhere. There was food, a lot of it.

He was the first to speak. "Morning Mrs. Cullen"

I replied with a slight smile at being called Mrs. Cullen. "Good morning Mr. Cullen, the food looks smashing." And with that I ate. After I was done I looked up at Edward. He spoke.

"So how are you on this fine morning of married life" He was grinning so wide that my head spin.

"I should be furious with you" I replied.

His expression suddenly turned hard and serious. Suddenly I was air born, in the living room in Edwards's arms.

We where sitting in the love seat. Just contently looking into each others eyes. He spoke.

"And why would that be love?"

I responded trying to keep my voice level "Well when I woke up, you weren't there. I thought that since we where married you would be by my side forever." I smiled at his reaction. I had never seen. His face was twisted between humor and sincerity. He spoke with sincerity.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I am officially glued to your hip." He said.

I thought about it for a minute, and said "Well if you insist." I teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still Bella's point of view

After this mornings huge meal I suddenly felt a food nap coming on. We where still in the living room, only we had moved to the sofa to watch a movie, _Pirates of the Caribbean at Worlds End. _

When the movie was coming to an end, I woke up. Only this time Edward made good on his promise. I was in his arms, he was staring deeply into my eyes.

"Better?" He asked.

"You have no idea". I responded. Still slightly groggy from my two hour nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok if I get a few reviews I will keep going.

Love

Elizabeth


End file.
